


Angrygami

by KuroFay



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroFay/pseuds/KuroFay
Summary: Suddenly, he regretted having picked a window seat.(Birthday present for Clamp-Box.)





	Angrygami

From his seat at the cafe table, Fay could enjoy both a view of the street outside and the privacy of a corner booth. The waiter, an exceptionally thin young man with glasses, set down both drinks, then rushed back towards another table, where a middle-aged woman with a regal air was waiting to be served.

Seated across from Fay, Tomoyo turned her head to catch a glimpse of the woman, then focused her attention back on him. In the meantime, he had tentatively touched his teacup, only to find that the heat radiating from it was not unpleasant against the calloused undersides of his fingers. He was smiling nervously even though Tomoyo's gaze was as gentle as her words were kind when she spoke up, reaching for her cup of green tea.

"I am glad that we could meet here today, Fay. I have heard that you had been about to leave the country."

He exhaled slowly, then breathed in the fragrance of the steaming tea (black, just the way he liked it, even though he would not have minded a dash of gin in it, to calm his nerves) before he cleared his throat.

"So Kuro-sama told you, hm? Well, you see… I realized that he was serious about me. About us."

Fay took something from his pocket and set it down on the table between them; an origami sword. He darted a glance at the other people in the cafe, then lowered his voice.

"And I knew we had crossed the line."

~

When Fay turned towards the window of the plane, he had to strain against the seat belt already tightened around his hips, while the strap of his messenger bag constricted his movements further. The sun was shining too brightly for his liking, and he had no desire to look at the runway, so he closed his eyes.

The smell of the small pillow at the back of his head was impersonal, just as the fabric felt against his skin. He had not unpacked the blanket on his lap from the plastic wrapping, but he suspected that it would yield the same stale sensations. Unceremoniously, he stuffed the blanket against the wall.

Mere hours before, he had been been resting under the heavy covers of the futon, upon sheets that held Kurogane's scent. Fay had surrendered the comforting warmth and all of the other pleasant sensations, which had become more familiar than he had ever thought possible. He had given in to his urge to run.

Deliberately, Fay hugged the bag to his chest, then began to pull the zipper back and forth. He had departed in such a hurry that he had brought only the most basic necessities along. He had not unpacked most of his belongings from the cardboard boxes, anyway.

The morning had already become all but a fleeting memory, like the memory of another day. After the flight, he would have rendered the memory of warmth and comfort as distant as though it were from another life.

Once he had settled in his seat, Fay realized how tired he was. Rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand, he knew that no matter how exhausted he was, he was not going to rest. 

Passengers were still filing into the aisle, but he did not look up. Usually, he would have watched the people around him, and greeted all of them with the same false smile on his face. Instead, he kept his eyes closed and his head turned towards the window. Clutching the bag, he clenched his teeth. Although the plane had not even begun to move, he already felt sick.

Amid the din of the passengers chattering and cramming their luggage into the overhead compartments, he opened his eyes, just a crack, in spite of his heavy eyelids. The seat beside his own remained empty. It was for the best, he supposed. Undeserving of companionship, and in no mood to accept it, he would not have to pretend to be in high spirits when talking to a stranger.

When he closed his eyes once more, he pressed his lips together before dragging his teeth over the dry skin.

Against his expectations, he had dozed off after all, albeit for only a moment, when something light brushed against the tip of his nose and landed in his lap; a little katana made of folded paper. When he looked closer, he could make out familiar lines in his own handwriting. Even without looking up, Fay sensed the familiar presence, all passion and anger, and he gasped so loudly that his voice almost rose to a yell. Suddenly, he regretted having picked a window seat.

"Guess who, asshole."

In a moment of stunned silence, Fay found himself face to face with Kurogane, who had leaned over the armrest between their seats, snarling. Fay forced himself to smile, nonchalantly, even though he already knew that Kurogane would see right through the mask. Yet he had to try. With Kurogane so close to him, Fay could feel his resolution wavering.

"What a surprise to see you here, Kurogane!"

With a snort and a glare, Kurogane leaned even closer, and Fay widened his smile into a grin. He was willing himself not to press himself against the seat, nor to grasp the armrest. Instead, he continued to strain against the seat belt. Simultaneously, he tugged on the strap of his bag, to tighten it further.

"Think you can dump me with nothing but a note? You can't run from this. We both feel it."

Kurogane was still growling, while Fay laughed, feigning confidence. While he was laughing, it was easier to try and conceal the way he was squirming in his seat, trapped. When his laughter subsided, he focused on his voice, keeping his tone casual even though he was beginning to shake.

"Well then, Kurogane. If you insist, let's keep this as harmless fun… No need to make it complicated."

Fay tilted his head to the side and lowered his eyelids, slightly. Still smiling smugly, he watched Kurogane clench his fists, then his teeth. He was clearly struggling to keep himself in check, too. When he spoke, his voice was not loud, but full of determination and the dangerously familiar sense of passion.

"It's time for you to shape up. You can leave Japan today, and you'll never have to see me again. Or you can get off this plane, together with me, and we'll figure out where we'll go from here, like adults."

Cornered as he was, Fay felt an urge to gulp, but his throat was so dry that he merely tasted the stale air. He did not dare to break their eye contact, not even when he hit his knees against the seat in front of his own. He would not have believed Kurogane would go so far as to buy a plane ticket for his sake.

In silence, Kurogane was watching Fay, not smiling, but no longer glaring either. Just as silently, Fay unbuckled the seat belt, feeling as though he were surrendering.

Fay let his head droop, then glanced up at Kurogane, who rose to his feet. Towering over everybody else on the plane, he stretched out his hand to assist Fay, who latched on to Kurogane's hand while holding the tiny paper sword against his bag. When he stood, the pillow fell forgotten on the seat. As soon as both Kurogane and Fay were standing, they looked around, while everybody in the aisle seemed to pretend not to be staring at them.

While his exhaustion was finally catching up with him, Fay laughed awkwardly when Kurogane blushed furiously, frowning. Nevertheless, Kurogane grasped Fay's hand more tightly, with a reassuring squeeze.

Together, the two of them began to make their way down the aisle at last, dodging whoever was walking in the opposite direction, as the boarding procedures had yet to be completed. Fay did not look back while Kurogane continued to lead the way.

From one end, the passage between the plane and the terminal looked all but infinite, as though detached from time and space, and from reality itself. When Fay stepped into the tunnel, he felt his chest constricting.

Glancing at Kurogane, who was smiling slightly, with relief and a sense of triumph, Fay shuddered and halted. The back of his neck was damp with sweat, yet his fingertips were chilly when he slipped them out of Kurogane's warm grasp.

Kurogane halted as well, his eyes wide with concern, yet he scowled as soon as he looked at Fay. Busying his hands by tugging at Kurogane's sleeve, Fay was grinning in the very manner that Kurogane was guaranteed to find obnoxious.

"We really could keep this as just harmless fun, you know…"

Fay was grasping at straws, attempting to convince himself that he was in control, and teasing Kurogane with light touches. Kurogane snorted and glared but did not try to pry himself loose. For a moment, both of them were silent; all the while, neither averted his gaze. They continued to face each other wordlessly until Kurogane bellowed.

"Marry me, you ass!"

Out of the corners of his eyes, Fay saw the people waiting to board the plane turn their heads, and he found himself blushing furiously. With his head slightly bowed, Fay gazed at Kurogane, who, equally red in the face, already looked less aggressive. Yet Kurogane's frown remained. Fay's grin faltered. When he finally spoke, Fay's voice had lost all trace of the feigned enthusiasm he had put on before, his words reduced to a whisper.

"Do you really mean that?"

With a sigh, Kurogane leaned forward until their foreheads were almost touching. Fay sighed, too, grasping the paper katana and the strap on his bag.

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise, would I? I've made up my mind. And I have my parents' permission to bring you into our family."

Twisting his eyebrows, Fay tilted his head. While he had no doubt that the parents who had raised Kurogane were fine people, Fay was incredulous.

"But they've never even met me."

When he saw the grin tugging at the corners of Kurogane's mouth, Fay felt his heart leap as though he were sitting on the plane without his seat belt on.

"Then it's about time."

Fay's eyes widened, and he stumbled towards Kurogane, who caught him in a strong embrace. Despite his smile, which finally reached his eyes, Fay was shaking in Kurogane's arms. He did not feel like running away anymore, at all, and suddenly, even finding himself unable to run did not seem like admitting defeat. When Fay chuckled against his collarbones, Kurogane's sigh rumbled through his chest.

"On or off the plane, gentlemen?"

Startled, Kurogane and Fay looked back. A young woman in a blue and white uniform, with a yellow bow below her collar, had paused sorting through a stack of sandwiches to look at them.

Grumbling to himself, Kurogane reached for Fay's hand once more. At once, Fay tightened his hold, and he waved at the flight attendant with his free hand before he began to stride back towards the terminal, together with Kurogane.

As soon as they had emerged from the tunnel, Kurogane and Fay were both grinning, and neither of them cared for the attention they were still attracting. Moving closer for a kiss, they continued to hold one another while behind them, on the other side of the large windows, the plane finally began to move, taking off in the distance.

~

When Fay raised his teacup to his lips again, Tomoyo remained silent, watching him intently, with a knowing smile, and studying his hands.

"A wasted plane ticket to win you back is more romantic than an engagement ring, anyway."

Fay chuckled.

"A ring really isn't his style, is it? If anything, I should buy him a ring. Not that we have money to spare on jewelry at the moment."

As soon as the door to the cafe was pushed open, Fay looked up at the sound of familiar footfall, and he beamed.

"Kuro-sama!"

Kurogane blushed at once, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when he seated himself beside Fay, bowing his head to greet Tomoyo, who followed suit, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Congratulations on your engagement!"

While Kurogane's blush intensified, his expression darkened, too, and he crossed his arms. He did not, however, protest when Fay leaned against his side and pulled at his folded arms until Kurogane put one of them around Fay's shoulders. Tomoyo smiled even more brightly.

"You should let me plan the wedding!"

Kurogane leaned forward to gesture at Tomoyo.

"There'll be nothing to plan. No fancy party, Tomoyo. No frivolities."

"Technically, Kuro-tan doesn't even need to be there. For the formalities, it'd be enough if Kuro-rin's parents and I went to city hall. As it's not legal for two men to marry in Japan, the best we can do to make a formal commitment is a legal adoption."

Reaching up, Fay entwined his fingers with Kurogane's.

"After the two of you wasted so much money, you are being responsible, but it is still a bit of a shame. Now, shall we order some snacks? My treat, of course. I hear that the chocolate fondant here is delicious."

Even though Tomoyo covered her mouth with her fingers, she did not bother to conceal her smile. While Kurogane and Fay were looking at each other, frowning and grinning, respectively, the middle-aged woman suddenly jumped to her feet, her glass raised.

"A toast! A toast to their engagement!"

Immediately, she beckoned for the waiter, who scurried across the room to refill her glass. While the commotion began to unfold, Fay glanced at Kurogane again, with a contented smile. Fay could not ignore the way happiness brought with it the risk of loss and pain, but in the company of people who cared about him, with Kurogane at his side, he knew that love was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Special thanks to my friend, who helped me a lot with editing this story (you know who you are) <3


End file.
